The Agrotora Deception: A Doctor Who FanFiction
by chralotte
Summary: The 5th Doctor, Tegan and Turlough land in a beautiful cloud city but is all as it seems? The 10th Doctor and Martha meanwhile are having their own adventure whereas Sarah-Jane and K9 are brought against their will.
1. Part 1

_This story in the 5__th__ Doctor's chronology, runs on after The Awakening of Season 21 when The Doctor, Tegan and Turlough stayed with Tegan's grandfather for a time and at the very beginning coincides with the Children In Need special Time Crash. In the 10__th__ Doctor's timeline it takes place some time after Blink and before Utopia in Series 3. For Sarah-Jane and K9, this is the first time they have seen The Doctor since The Five Doctors anniversary special._

* * *

><p><span>The Agrotora Deception<span>

**Part 1**

"Well then, where shall we be off to next? Staying in one place has made me rather restless." The Doctor put his hat on the hat stand by the TARDIS doors as Turlough closed them.

"I still want to go to the Eye Of Orion." Tegan input in her Australian accent. "Last time we didn't get to look around at all."

"Very well." The Doctor stepped toward the TARDIS console, pushed his coat back in order to put his hands in his striped trousers and turned to Turlough.

"Sounds fine to me Doctor. It is very beautiful there." His bright blue eyes examined The Doctor closely as he input the co-ordinates and started flicking the right switches and pressing the appropriate buttons to activate the TARDIS.

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake and tremble and the three occupants had to grab on to whatever they could to stay on two feet.

"DOCTOR!" cried Tegan. "DOCTOR!"

"He's gone!" Turlough called back in shock above the noise of the turbulence. "He just, disappeared right before my eyes."

"What's happening Turlough? What are we going to do?" She was frightened now and Turlough could hear the fear in her voice.

The TARDIS began to shift in its appearance. One moment the console room appeared to be normal but then it was darker and wires seemed to be hanging from the ceiling like vines in a rainforest. Both Tegan and Turlough staggered across the unstable floor towards the TARDIS console.

"You know something about the controls, do something Turlough!" The panic made her desperate.

Turlough thought back to his years on his home planet of Trion and all the times he had watched The Doctor pilot the ship. He flicked a few switches, pressed a few buttons and crossed his fingers, a habit he had picked up in the Earth school. Eventually the TARDIS began to stabilise, it stopped shaking and it settled to its usual appearance. They both breathed a sigh of relief and Tegan clapped him on the back in thanks.

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"We should still be orbiting Earth." Turlough looked at the viewing screen. "As far as I can see that's Earth. But we're stuck here."

"How are we ever going to find The Doc-" began Tegan. "Where have you BEEN Doctor?"

The Doctor had reappeared by the console with the usual boyish grin on his face.

"I said where have you been?" Tegan repeated in an irritated tone.

"What, sorry?" The Doctor was pulled back into the present. "Oh, where have I been? No where, I've been here in the TARDIS the whole time." He looked at his hands and pinched his face. Seemingly satisfied he turned his attention to the TARDIS console.

"But Doctor, you disappeared!" Turlough exchanged a confused look with Tegan.

"Two TARDIS' tried to materialise inside of each other. Are the co-ordinates still set?"

"As far as I know Doctor but I don't underst-"

"Not now Turlough, I have to think, I'm sure all will be revealed. Have patience." The Doctor didn't look at either of them and continued walking around the TARDIS console, checking everything was in order.

"Now look here, Doctor!" Tegan was decidedly annoyed.

"Tegan, Tegan. I have to try and work these things out myself you know." With this he walked straight past his companions and out of the console room. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" He shouted back.

"One of these days I'll kill him." Tegan said to Turlough and folded her arms.

* * *

><p>"DOCTOR!" Turlough called but The Doctor was already striding into the console room.<p>

"Are we here? Oh good." He checked the co-ordinates. "Ahh…"

"Your amazing TARDIS seems to have brought us to the wrong place again." Sarcasm was another talent Tegan had in abundance. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not at the moment… I don't suppose either of you changed the co-ordinates?" The Doctor's face was puzzled and his hands went in his pockets again.

"No Doctor." Turlough confirmed.

"Oh well, might as well have a look round." he said and flicked the switch for the viewing screen.

The scene was beautiful and even Tegan admired it. Outside was a beautiful citadel floating in the clouds. The buildings were tall and majestic and swarms of golden shuttlecrafts flew around them. It was like an explosion of life and colour had suddenly sprung up in the sky and flourished. It seemed a fair distance away but still its splendour was evident to the three travellers, diverse and sophisticated.

"Where are we Doctor?" Tegan, as usual broke the silence. "It's amazing!"

"I'm not sure Tegan. Why don't we go and ask someone?" The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out. Looking down he could not see anything below but more heavenly clouds.

"How are we breathing?" asked Turlough.

"Oh some sort of oxygen and gravity field I expect." The Doctor said flippantly. "Now, I'd rather you two stayed in the TARDIS until I find more out about this place."

"Oh no Doctor." Tegan opposed. "You takes us to a beautiful place like this and then tell us to stay in the TARDIS? If you're going out then so am I. Turlough?"

"Yes, I'd like to come too." Turlough was looking around, taking in the scene.

The Doctor sighed. "Very well. But do try to stay out of trouble."

"It's you who seems to have the knack for it, Doctor." smiled Turlough.

So all three set off towards the city, looking around themselves and taking in the beautiful sites.

"It's like walking through Olympus." Tegan remarked at the clouds about their feet.

They entered the city and The Doctor pointed out that the biggest building in the middle would probably be the best place to go for information. Everyone agreed and they walked towards it, trying to blend in with the locals but suspicious eyes and whisperings followed them.

They walked in through the grand doors towards a reception desk straight ahead. The walls were grandly decorated in gold and red and there were Greek-esque statues all around. As soon as she noticed them, the receptionist deftly put her hand below the desk for a few seconds and then brought it back up. The Doctor, however picked up on this and kept it in mind when he approached. Sure enough, two guards appeared from a door to the left but stayed there, glaring at the trio.

"Hello." Began The Doctor with a grin. "Would you mind telling me what plan-"

"What are your names?" the receptionist interrupted. She was wearing white robes with a green pattern.

"Well, I'm The Doctor and this is Tegan and Turlough." He indicated them both in turn.

"One moment." She left the room through the exit the guards were stood by.

Tegan looked at The Doctor and shrugged but almost immediately the woman returned, walking with and talking to an old man. He seemed very important and wore again white robes but with a red and golden pattern and they were held together with a splendid brooch that was inscribed with a bow and arrow emblem. The man noticed the three strangers looking at him and smiled warmly, approaching them with open arms.

"Welcome, welcome!"

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is Te-"

"Yes, Opados here told me. It is an honour to meet you, it is not often we have visitors here."

"Where exactly is here?" Tegan asked, as politely as she could.

"The Sky Garden of the Agrotora." The old man replied with a melancholy smile. "The Agrotora are my people." He gestured to his surroundings. "My name is Anax and you are free to look around and explore our city for as long as you wish." He clapped his hands and the guards marched back into the exit they came from.

"It certainly is a beautiful city you live in." The Doctor smiled at Anax and put his hands in his pockets. "I am surprised I have never been here before."

"Yes, it is not often we have the pleasure of entertaining a Time Lord." Anax inspected the celery on The Doctor's lapel but then smiled, more warmly this time. "I will leave you now as I have very important business to attend to. I hope you enjoy your stay here in our Sky Garden."

"Yes, thank you very much." The Doctor however looked troubled as Anax left and he turned to Tegan and Turlough.

"Come on Doctor, let's go outside!" Tegan started towards the door but The Doctor touched her arm and she turned around to him. "What's wrong? It's gorgeous out there."

"What's the matter Doctor?" Though Turlough didn't quite trust Anax either.

"I want to do a bit of exploring in here first. I don't trust this Anax fellow." The Doctor had his thoughtful face on.

"And why not?" Tegan put her hands on her hips.

"Let's call it intuition. And besides, how did he now I was a Time Lord, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows and walked back towards the reception desk.

Tegan rolled her eyes at Turlough who shrugged and followed The Doctor.

"Excuse me," he was asking. "But could you tell me where the restrooms are?"

This time the receptionist was all smiles and pointed to the door the guards had come from earlier. "Just in there, turn down the first left and it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you very much." The Doctor smiled. "After you." He gestured for Tegan to go first; she shot him a dirty look and went on. The Doctor then raised his eyebrows at Turlough who smiled and they all went through the door.

"I think perhaps a right turn." The Doctor started walking down the white corridors. Every so often they came to a door but it opened for them automatically.

They kept walking further and further into the building and Tegan was beginning to get tired. "Come on Doctor haven't we done enough exploring yet?"

"Just a little longer Tegan and if I'm wrong about Anax then I promise we can go and look around outside for as long as you like." The Doctor stopped abruptly in front of what appeared to be another door, but this one didn't open.

"I think perhaps we should go back like Tegan said…" suggested Turlough, sensing another dangerous adventure.

The Doctor ignored this, however and pressed his ear against the door. "It's a lift.." he stated and examined the keypad next to it, pressing a few buttons to no avail.

"Can't we go back NOW Doctor?" whined Tegan.

"Be quiet a moment!" he pulled the sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and shortly the lift doors opened and he stepped inside. "Coming?"

Turlough joined The Doctor, Tegan scowled and followed. They kept descending for a long while and even Tegan was starting to get a little curious.

"How can we be going down so far if we're in a Sky Garden?" But nobody knew.

Eventually the lift slowed and stopped and The Doctor managed to work the door mechanism again. Tegan stepped out first but halted almost immediately. Turlough looked at her, "What's the matter?"

Right in front of them was a blue police box.

* * *

><p><em>Be patient 10<em>_th__ Doctor fans, he will be appearing but meanwhile this is part 1 of 4 and I hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't a review would be greatly appreciated and in the mean time I definitely recommended you watch a few 5__th__ Doctor episodes because I can see a lot of 10 in him (or maybe the other way round?) and the old SFX are always worth a laugh. Yeah, there probably isn't a large audience for this story but it's fun to write anyway!  
><em>


	2. Part 2

The Agrotora Deception

**Part 2**

Tegan and Turlough both turned to look at The Doctor who was still staring at the police box before them.

"Is it a TARDIS?" Turlough asked.

The Doctor ran a finger down the door and gently pressed his ear to it. "It's alive at least."

"But is it the TARDIS?" insisted Tegan.

The Doctor turned to look at them both. "I believe it is a TARDIS yes. But why it's here and how it arrived I really don't know." He reached into his jacket pocket for his TARDIS key and tried the lock but the door wouldn't budge. "Of course that doesn't mean…" He trailed off into a thoughtful silence. "No Tegan, this isn't our TARDIS."

"But how can you tell?"

"I don't suppose I can really." He smiled the smile that always left Tegan feeling annoyed and walked towards the door at the other end of the room.

"But Doctor! Shouldn't we go back and check on the TARDIS outside the city?" Tegan was clinging onto anything that could make sense.

"But how would we ever get back in here again? No we should go on." And with that The Doctor walked through the automatic doorway.

"Come on Tegan." Turlough started to follow The Doctor. "Can you imagine what sort of trouble he'd get into if we _weren't_ there?"

* * *

><p>"I've been wondering, Doctor." They had been walking for a while now, always on a downhill slope through the pristine white corridors, adorned every so often with the same bow and arrow crest that had been on Anax's brooch.<p>

"Yes Turlough?"

"I was just wondering. These Agrotora seem very advanced and yet they wear the same kind of robes as the ancient Greeks of Earth did."

"What's wrong with that? Oh Turlough don't insult my intelligence and your own. People all over the galaxy from different cultures wear different clothes. What a silly question. " The Doctor gave him a scathing look and continued walking.

"I was only asking." he muttered.

"What I'VE been wondering is why we haven't seen any more guards." Tegan's eyes narrowed. "You'd think there'd be high security down here."

"Yes, that's been worrying me as well."

"And it's getting colder too." She rubbed her arms.

"Well perhaps in the future you might try wearing a jacket." But his concentration was still on the corner they were approaching.

This served Tegan's purpose of finding another thing to have a go at The Doctor about. "Well I didn't think we'd be spending hours walking around a freez-"

She was interrupted when The Doctor pushed her and Turlough against the wall suddenly with his arm and pressed his finger to his lips and then pointed at a doorway, around the corner, which was guarded by a robot walking to and fro.

The Doctor motioned for them to stay quiet as he gradually edged closer to the corner, keeping his body flat against the wall and his eyes on the robot. His observant gaze noticed a small lump on the back of the robot's 'neck'. The Doctor's face hardened in resolution and he slowly dipped his hand into his jacket pocket as he watched the robot's routine of patrolling the doorway. He carefully brought his hand out of the pocket, clutching a cricket ball, waited until the robot was walking away from him and threw the ball. It was dead on target and hit the nodule on the back of the robot's neck. The android fell to the floor in a heap and The Doctor smiled in satisfaction.

"You can come up here now." he said to Tegan and Turlough who were still at the other end of the corridor, flat against the wall.

The Doctor approached the door and knelt down to pick up his cricket ball and examine the robot. "A very crude and simple android." he stated.

"Much too primitive for these people…" Turlough noted.

"Indeed." The Doctor scratched his head. "And with such an exposed nerve circuit."

"I don't like it here, Doctor." Tegan looked around apprehensively but he was busy opening the door that had been guarded by the robot.

It eventually slid open and The Doctor stepped back with a flourish. They all looked inside the room but it was pitch black.

"Feel around the walls for a light switch or something." The Doctor directed them and all three went inside slowly.

They spent several minutes cautiously stepping around the room with their hands against the wall, completely blind. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and Tegan and Turlough covered their eyes with their forearms.

"Found it." The Doctor grinned but his smile faded when he saw the look Tegan gave him once she had adjusted to the light.

"It's some kind of armoury." observed Turlough.

They all moved towards the racks of space age guns and cannons that the room was full of, when all of a sudden the whole room began to tremble and quake and they all grabbed on to whatever they could until the tremors passed.

"What was that?" Turlough was stunned.

"How can there be an earthquake when we're in the sky?" Tegan's eyes were wide. "Please can we go back Doctor?"

The Doctor ignored them both and walked towards the door at the other end of the room, and tried to trip the lock with his sonic screwdriver again but to no avail.

Turlough agreed with Tegan. "I think we should go back Doctor. I don't know how we got here but if we're not quick then we won't be leaving."

The Doctor sighed deeply and abandoned the door. "Yes, I suppose you're both right. Still…" He put his hands back into his trouser pockets. "One can't solve every mystery." His face however, still looked troubled.

Turlough checked the coast was clear and they started the journey back to the lift they had come down in.

"Don't be glum Doctor. The TARDIS is always turning up in the wrong place, that's probably all it was." Tegan had forgotten about the earthquake and was pleased just to be heading up to the surface.

"I'm not so sure." said Turlough, pensively. "The co-ordinates had definitely been chan-"

"Will you two stop it!" The Doctor stopped walking and turned round to face his companions. "Please?"

They continued and Tegan whispered, "He's just sulking because he can't go on his little adventure."

"I did tell them to stay in the TARDIS in the first place." The Doctor muttered to himself.

They had almost reached the lift room where they had seen the second TARDIS and the trio were getting fairly relaxed about not encountering any resistance when two robots appeared around the corner before them.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted and they turned around, to see another robot guard. Trapped, they stood still in submission when a man appeared from around the corner behind the android.

"Anax!" gasped Tegan.

"Anax." The Doctor said darkly, looking the old man in the eye.

The three robots each grabbed a member of the TARDIS crew as Anax looked on; these machines were much more advanced. "Yes Doctor. You would not follow my lure and so I have had to result to a more… proactive approach."

"Whatever it is Anax," The Doctor pleaded. "I'm sure I can help you without the need for force."

"Alas Time Lord, this is not a chance I am willing to take." He seemed to be sad for a moment but then looked at his android guards. "Take those two away."

Tegan and Turlough were dragged back down the corridor by their mechanical captors, struggling in the iron grip.

"DOCTOR!" Tegan cried for the second time in as many hours. "DOCTOOORR!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay I promise that 10 will be appearing next time, patience Whovians! I know this has been released rather quickly but I thought it would be nice to coincide with the mid-season finale today in England, and the new Chameleon Circuit album pre-order! (Check them out if you don't know them already!) Those who R&amp;R gain a special place in my heart ;D<em>


	3. Part 3

The Agrotora Deception

**Part 3**

Tegan could do nothing but shout and struggle in vain as they turned a corner and The Doctor disappeared from view.

"Tegan!" Turlough called across to her. "Shouting and bawling isn't going to do anything but make these fellows tighten security." He was referring to their metal captors, of course.

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Tegan argued, still wriggling and trying to free herself. "We have to help The Doctor!"

"But first we have to help ourselves." reasoned Turlough, keeping his cool as much as he could. "And making a scene won't do anything."

Tegan was forced to agree, and stayed silent for the rest of their 'trip' down the endless white corridors, dragged by Anax's robots. Eventually they reached a set of doors guarded by two more robots. The doors opened and their guards threw them in, then the thick, reinforced doors closed behind them. The cell was clean, at least and white like the rest of the building. The wall at the back again supported the bow and arrow crest.

The pair picked themselves up off the floor as two young women walked over and greeted them.

"Sarah-Jane!" Tegan exclaimed and embraced the young brown haired woman who had approached. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in a minute." She turned her attention to Turlough. "It's Turlough isn't it?" And held out her hand.

"Yes." He shook it. "We did meet briefly. But who are you?" He asked the other young woman.

"I'm Martha Jones." She said, and smiled. "Should I know you?"

But before he could answer, Tegan interrupted, "I don't think it can be good news that you're here Sarah… I mean, it's lovely to meet you again but I don't think it would be so great if The Doctor met himself _again_."

"Oh but I didn't come with The Doctor this time." She walked to the other side of the cell and sat down on the bench. Next to her was a small android dog, strapped firmly to the wall. The other three followed her as she started to explain. "This is K-9 by the way." She motioned towards her dog. "He was The Doctor's but he gave him to me as a present. He's really very useful for all sorts of things. Aren't you K-9?" She petted his robot head.

"Affirmative, mistress." was his robotic reply. Even though he was an android, he somehow seemed to have an affection for his 'mistress', which made everyone in the cell smile.

"Well, K-9 and I had been investigating a possible spaceship crash just outside of London. We found the craft and it was badly crippled so we ventured inside to see if there were any survivors. Most were dead but we were captured by a handful of the survivors. They somehow managed to pilot the ship, but I didn't hear where they were going. After a while, we began to experience some turbulence and crash landed here." Tegan and Turlough looked at each other. "K-9 and I were the only ones who made it and when we got into the city, the robot guards brought us here."

"Well, we were in the TARDIS with The Doctor when suddenly we landed here. The co-ordinates weren't set for here or anything." Tegan explained, "Then The Doctor, being The Doctor, wanted to explore the building and we ended up being captured and put in here. I don't know where he was taken to… Do you think there's a reason for it all?"

"I hope not." Sarah said. "But I bet there is."

Turlough looked at Martha with his bright eyes, examining her expression of surprise when Tegan mentioned The Doctor and his TARDIS. She intrigued him. "And how did you get here?" He asked. She turned to face him and everyone else looked at Martha.

"I was with The Doctor, in the TARDIS-"

"In the TARDIS?" Tegan sounded surprised.

"Yes, we were in the TARDIS when we landed here. And just like you, we went to investigate the city but we got split up and I was brought to this cell. The Doctor could be anywhere, he probably has no idea where I am…" She looked down at the floor.

"What regeneration is he in?" Turlough asked her.

"I'm not sure." She looked up and smiled.

"What does he look like?" Tegan was wary of her. "What does the TARDIS look like?"

Martha's expression was defiant. "Daleks, Weeping Angels, the Family of Blood, cat nurses, the Face of Boe, the Judoon and William Shakespeare." She looked straight at Tegan. "The Doctor has brown hair, a brown trench coat, a pinstriped suit and a sonic screwdriver. He's a Time Lord and he flies around in his TARDIS saving planets across the galaxy and he's brilliant."

"That's all very nice but-" Tegan began, but this time it was her turn to be interrupted.

"I think the main problem at the moment, is getting out of this cell and finding The Doctor." Turlough didn't have time for arguments.

"Affirmative." piped up K-9, earning a grin from everyone but Tegan who simply scowled.

* * *

><p>The android outside the armoury room still lay lifeless on the floor. A skinny, brown haired man wearing a blue pinstriped suit, a brown trench coat and red Converse shoes bent down beside it. He put his hand inside his suit jacket and produced a pair of glasses and started to examine the robot.<p>

He touched the metal neck and observed aloud, "The nerve circuits have been shorted out." The man took a closer look. "Looks like it was a hard blow. By a hammer or a ball or something." He stood up suddenly and whipped his glasses off. "No! It can't be!" He turned around and looked up and down the corridor, which was deserted. "BRILLIANT! This is too brilliant! But also bad… very, very bad." A huge, gleeful grin spread across his face, "Of course I'm probably just jumping to conclusions but this is JUST my style! Well, was my style." He then realised that standing by a broken robot guard outside a suspicious looking door, talking to yourself is probably not the safest thing to do and promptly put his glasses away and walked off, muttering, "Crickety crick- cricket! Oh, I've missed that."

* * *

><p>Eventually the monotony of white corridors was broken again, by another doorway. This one was again guarded, but by two more sophisticated robots than the one by the other entrance. He took a few moments to formulate a plan. Around the corner from the door was a security camera. He reached, again into his suit jacket and produced his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the camera and the resulting flash and bang was enough to draw the attention of the androids. While they were distracted, he managed to open the cell door and slip inside but it closed behind him.<p>

"DOCTOR!" Martha cried and ran up to him for a hug. The Doctor embraced her with a smile, lifting her off the ground a little, but he soon noticed the other occupants of the cell.

"Doctor?" said Tegan who, like Turlough stayed where she was.

Sarah approached the new, older Doctor and held out her hand. He ignored it, instead giving her a huge hug. "Sarah-Jane! Oh, Sarah-Jane it's good to see you again!"

"Hello Doctor." She said with a smile.

"And K-9!" He exclaimed, approaching his old pet.

"Greetings, master." The little tin dog was overjoyed to see his master again.

"Is that you Turlough?" The Doctor's attention was now on his other two companions, who had not approached him.

"You're The Doctor are you?" Tegan asked before Turlough could reply.

"Oh yes, Tegan! Though not the same one you know." He gave her a wave.

"Yes, I think I've worked that out for myself."

"What regeneration are you in?" asked Turlough, sceptically.

"Oh, this is my 10th body now." He smiled. "It's been a while."

Turlough didn't return the grin.

The Doctor walked up beside him and whispered in his ear, "You're not still trying to kill me are you?" with a cheeky wink.

"Uhh, no… We've got past that now." His face was almost as red as his hair.

"Oh good!" The Doctor clapped him on the back. "You know, I always wanted to be ginger. Maybe next time eh?"

Turlough smiled weakly.

"Tegan, Tegan!"

She folded her arms.

"We had some good times didn't we? Oh, oh! Do you remember?" He started laughing hysterically. "Do you remember the ghostly monks of Raines Abbey? Oh that was great! They scared you half to death! But it turned out it was just some joker in a robe! You should have seen your face!" The Doctor's laughter petered out when he noticed Tegan's expression. "Have we done that yet? Yep? Nope? Maybe not…"

She obviously wasn't impressed. "If you really ARE The Doctor-"

"He is The Doctor!" Martha defended her friend.

"If you are The Doctor," she continued, "Then you'll know we have to save The Doctor. You know, my Doctor."

The 10th Doctor crooked an eyebrow, "Your Doctor?" A faint smile played on his lips.

"The other Doctor!" yelled Tegan in frustration.

"So you came with my 5th body did you? Stripy trousers, blonde hair, crickety cricket stuff?"

Turlough grinned, "Yes, that's him."

"And you Sarah? Who did you come with?" He asked.

"Oh it was just me and K-9."

" Right, and does anyone know where the other Doctor is?" Everyone shook their head.

"Negative." K-9 relayed.

The Doctor stood still for a moment and then walked over to K-9, breaking his bonds with his screwdriver.

"We know that both me and my other self were brought here, by the Agrotora for a reason."

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Sarah.

The Doctor pondered. "Not yet. And no one knows where he is being kept so I don't really know how to get him out…"

"There isn't much you do know, is there Doctor?" observed Tegan.

The Doctor glared at her and walked over to the cell doors. They were soon open and everyone approached as he stuck his head out and checked for guards.

"But there's no one here!" Turlough said.

Suddenly there was another quake and everyone was wobbling and falling over. Sarah-Jane and Turlough managed to grab onto the wall and keep themselves upright but Martha fell upon K-9. Tegan toppled back onto The Doctor and landed on top of him. Once the tremors finished, she quickly stood up and brushed herself off, narrowing her eyes at him. The Doctor tried to suppress a giggle as he looked at Martha.

"Perhaps they knew there was gonna be an earthquake?" suggested Martha. "That might be why there's no personnel."

"Yes, that might be it." Turlough agreed and turned to The Doctor, but he wasn't listening.

"Think, think, think!" he was telling himself. "YES!"

"What is it Doctor?" Tegan seemed concerned.

"TURLOUGH!"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Remember, remember what happened the first time you met me? On Mawdryn's ship?"

"Yes…"

But The Doctor was on a roll, "And who was there? Me, you, Tegan, Nyssa and the Brigadier, right?"

"Both Brigadiers!" Tegan exclaimed.

"You see," he said addressing Martha and Sarah who hadn't been there. "Two Brigadiers – you remember the Brigadier don't you Sarah?"

She nodded and smiled at her memories.

"Two Brigadiers from different points in his time line met up on Mawdryn's ship and touched. We all saw the Blinovitch Limitation Effect, whi-"

"The what?" said Tegan.

The Doctor was too busy explaining to be patient. "The big explosion thingy that happens if two temporal versions of the same person come into contact!"

Tegan tried to understand.

"And the resulting energy fuelled Mawdryn's machines and allowed them to die. But just think, the Brigadier, brilliant man that he is, is just a man, just a human! Imagine what would happen if they were more than humans, they were something much more complexed, much more powerful, imagine _their_ combined energy!" The Doctor's eyes were wide. "There have been earthquakes here, here in a city that is suspended ABOVE a planet!"

"Yes, how does that work, Doctor?" asked Sarah-Jane.

"What if it is the planet below that is unstable? What if, what IF it is THROWING magnetic forces up into its atmosphere and rocking the city above it? Imagine the sheer power you would need to control the break up of a planet. And how do you think this city is powered? From the magnetic forces from the planet breaking up below! But now this power is becoming too unstable, too forceful."

"My god…" Turlough realised.

The Doctor's excitement simmered down and he looked serious. "With the energy of a Time Lord, the Agrotora civilisation could last forever."

* * *

><p><em>Nice juicy chapter for you there guys. It's been pretty hard to write for the 10<em>_th__ Doctor, I can tell you! But bare with me, this is only my first Who fic so if you've got any tips or criticisms I'd love to hear from you :) _


	4. Part 4

The Agrotora Deception

**Part 4**

The room was decorated with gold and red banners like the entrance hall and the Agrotoran emblem adorned the back wall. Bright lights shone down piercingly, making the room's only occupant warm and uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, very accommodating." murmured the beige Doctor who was tied down on the floor in the centre of the room.

Two robot guards appeared at the doorway and The Doctor followed them as best he could with his eyes from his restricted position, as they approached him. One stood by his feet, his legs spread apart, and the other by his hands; his arms were also spread, giving his body an 'X' shape. Synchronised, the two androids bent down and grasped The Doctor's shackles, one in each hand.

"No chance of a rescue then?" he joked loudly.

A few seconds later they both rose.

"No such luck" he muttered. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what that tremor was?"

Silence.

"Mmm. You probably don't know anyway."

With that, the robots marched back to the door. The Doctor watched them again. He knew that his bonds had been checked after the 'earthquake' but he was still expecting something else. Sure enough, soon after, Anax walked in and approached The Doctor, followed by his guards.

The Doctor was raised up from the floor to meet him. Still flat on his back and now tied to a sort of table, Anax smiled at him, "Greetings, Doctor!" He gestured to his surroundings. "There is always enough time to observe the niceties, don't you think?"

"Oh I quite agree." The Doctor rattled his chains slightly in cynicism and hardened his look. "What have you done with my companions?"

Anax assured him in his soft voice, "Do not worry, they are safe and unharmed. And will remain so as long as you co-operate."

The Doctor didn't like threats. "Perhaps if I knew what I was here for, I could _co-operate_ better." Anax simply shook his head slowly and sadly. "You seem to know an awful lot about me." The Doctor grew uncomfortable with straining his neck and averted his eyes to the ceiling, wishing he could itch his nose. "Like that I'm a Time Lord, for example."

Anax chuckled gently, "My dear Doctor, you cannot think that your TARDIS materialised here by accident? We have been waiting for hundreds of years for a Time Lord to come to us and when one finally came, we were able to alter his recall circuits to… entice your visiting us. We did have some slight trouble with that, we drew in more people than we had hoped for, but no matter! Soon Doctor, you and all your friends will be ready for your noble purpose."

The Doctor whipped his head around to face Anax. "Noble purpose?"

His captor smiled kindly. "I'm afraid I'm not used to playing the evil villain, Doctor." He started to pace slowly around the table that The Doctor was chained to. "I see no need to divulge my plots before needs be." He gave another small chuckle after completing his circuit, turned and left The Doctor to ponder his fate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The 10th Doctor, Martha, Turlough, Tegan, Sarah-Jane and K-9 were walking (and rolling) through the corridors unmolested.<p>

"Doctor?" Turlough had another question. "You've met other incarnations of yourself before and it hasn't been a problem. Why are you worried about it now?"

Everyone turned to look at The Doctor because they had all been wondering this too.

He stopped, to answer properly. "Well, because Time Lords are always hopping about space and time, it's pretty hard to keep track of your own timeline, and accidents do happen. Like bumping into yourself. But Galifrey has its own shielding force that protects Time Lords from the Blinovitch Limitation Effect and gives us a little more freedom, so we can keep running about without worrying about being blown up." Martha gave him a sceptical look. "Well, being blown up by yourself anyway."

"So what's wrong now?" asked Turlough.

The Doctor's expression was hard, "The shield has gone now."

Nobody dared ask any more so they continued walking, Tegan took it upon herself to break the silence.

"Don't you think we should go back and make a _proper_ plan?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" The Doctor gave her a cheeky wink which was returned with a frown.

Tegan muttered under her breath, "I can see you haven't changed much."

"Oh yes, you're just how I remember you! Stubborn as hell." He raised his eyebrows, "And that's the best part."

Turlough was clearly trying his best not to laugh.

"Maybe we should split up and look for him?" Suggested Sarah-Jane. "We'd cover twice as much ground. And it would be less likely that you bump into yourself, Doctor."

"Brilliant idea, Sarah-Jane! Though of course, I wouldn't have expected anything less." He grinned.. "Right, Martha you're with me."

"And so am I!" said Tegan.

"Alright then." The Doctor smiled. "Us three this way, and you Sarah, K-9 and Turlough go that way." He pointed to an adjoining corridor. "If there's any trouble we'll meet up by my TARDIS, okay?"

Everyone nodded except K-9.

"Still haven't fixed that chameleon circuit, then?" Turlough called after the other party and Sarah-Jane laughed.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?"<p>

"Yes, Martha?"

"If you're going to blow up when you meet yourself… Then why are you still looking for him?"

"Well, if he gets killed then I won't exist and there will be a huge paradox anyway. If we don't touch it should be okay." He scratched his head. "I think."

Tegan ran ahead slightly so The Doctor whispered into Martha's ear, "Besides, she'd kill me if I didn't."

"Uhh, Doctor…" Tegan called back to him.

The Doctor approached, still talking to Martha. "I really miss adventures like this. I mean look at it!" He outstretched his arms. "Look at the white plastic walls and the white plastic floors and the android guards! Ooh, I love it!" Martha smiled at him, but he turned away to look at Tegan who was stood still.

"Doctor!" she was irritated and scared.

Martha and The Doctor started to turn the corner and spotted the android guards holding pretty hefty looking guns.

"Err, yes…"

The robots backed the three into a corner.

"I suppose we were lucky not to have been stopped sooner." Martha laughed nervously.

"The females are expendable." One of the robots said.

"Anything but!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"The females are expendable." Repeated the robot.

Martha shut her eyes tight and Tegan grabbed The Doctor's arm, unable to look away from the guns.

"Brave heart, Tegan." The Doctor said to her softly, and she whipped her head around quickly to look at him, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get past these two?" Turlough whispered to Sarah-Jane.<p>

They were pressed against the wall, around the corner from another guarded doorway.

Sarah smiled, "K-9?"

"I'll take care of them, mistress." K-9 promptly rolled forward and shot the two guards down with his nose laser gun.

"No mess, no fuss." Turlough said softly to himself.

They all rushed through the door to see The Doctor still tied to the table in the centre of the room.

"Doctor, are you alright?" asked Turlough as he approached.

"Yes, a little headache but I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Keep your eyes closed, master." Said K-9 as he rolled forward.

"Yes, alright K-9." The Doctor obeyed and K-9 cut through his restraints. "Thank you K- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Calm down, Doc-" began Sarah.

"Oh no, not again!" he sat on the table with his head in his hands. "What happened this time?"

"Well, K-9 and I were investigating an alien ship when it took off and crash landed here, and Martha and-"

The Doctor cut her off again, "Martha?" he looked up.

"Martha is a companion from your future." Turlough explained. "Your 10th incarnation is here too, Doctor. He was dragged off course"

"We have to get you out of here Doctor. We think that you two have been brought here to help fuel the dying planet below."

"How?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"The Blinovitch Limitation Effect." Turlough said.

"Yes, well this is serious. Perhaps the reunions can wait until later." He jumped up and walked towards the door.

"The other Doctor said we should meet at the room with his TARDIS." Sarah told him and he nodded, checked the coast was clear and they followed him down the corridors as he started to run.

K-9 had to shoot several robots on the way down, but they eventually reached the store room.

"We can't wait here long." The Doctor said. "We are obviously not meant to be roaming around anymore, which is why we have met more guards."

The rest were too busy catching their breath to reply.

"I must be getting older, Doctor." Sarah-Jane said with deep breaths. "I just can't seem to get my breath back."

"No, neither can I…" Turlough puffed.

The Doctor was resisting the urge to inspect the new TARDIS when Sarah pointed to his lapel, "Look, Doctor!" By now she had her hands on her knees and was looking rather faint.

He looked down and saw what Sarah-Jane had seen. His celery had turned purple and he shouted, "OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! WE'RE BEING GASSED!"

* * *

><p>The giant outdoor arena would easily have seated ten thousand but today it was empty. The clouds were brushing the top few stands and in the centre were six stone slabs and a very complicated looking computer, covered with buttons and dials. Three people were tied to stones in the centre and a man was operating the machine, two guards were by the great door. The man who was tied down tried his best to look around.<p>

"These are like ancient Greek sacrificial tables." The Doctor commented.

"Oh yeah, that's a great help. Thanks Doctor." Said Tegan, furious and sarcastic. Martha merely looked like she might be sick.

"ANAX!" The Doctor called to the man by the machine repeatedly, but he did not reply. He seemed to be trying to tie himself to it in some way. He was too far away to see clearly.

Their attention was then drawn to the doorway, where three people were being dragged in, unconscious.

"They got caught." Tegan whispered to herself and watched them being secured to the remaining three slabs.

"ANAX!" The brown haired, suited Doctor called. "ANAX LISTEN TO ME! JUST LET ME HELP!"

The old man appeared to have given up on his struggles with the machine for the time being and approached The Doctor.

"Please, just let them go." He begged. "You have no use for them and… I don't think you're a murderer, Anax."

"But of course there is a use for them, why else do you think my guards spared them? Admittedly, the pretty Sarah-Jane was dragged here by accident, our tractor beam intercepted the alien craft she was travelling in, but no matter, all your companions from different eras will provide me with just a little extra kick of energy." Anax's grin did not meet his eyes.

"But why our energy?" Martha asked.

"When our planet started to disintegrate from the inside, my people were driven to the clouds. But now the core is destroying itself at such a rate that shock waves are reaching even our sky garden and we need to stabilise it or we will all be wiped out, taking our great civilisation with it."

"But there must be another way!" The Doctor cried.

"I am afraid, our technology advanced though it is, is not capable of generating the amount of power and energy needed. But you can know that in your deaths, you have saved a great civilisation." The aged leader was defiant now. He took one last look at The Doctor's desperate features and walked back to his great machine and strapped himself in.

Meanwhile, on another stone table, the younger Doctor was stirring. His eyes came into focus in time to see Anax work his great machine, and the slab he was tied to started to move across the arena. His arm was outstretched and began to ache but he could not move it. As he moved, another slab was moving towards him and he recognised the man tied to it. "My god, it's him! I mean it's me!" he whispered, recalling the besuited man he had seen earlier that same day, when his TARDIS had crashed with another, his own in the future.

Suddenly there were loud noises drifting from inside the building and the doors opened. Everyone turned to see the robots by the door, jarring and falling to the floor. The two Doctors were getting closer and closer to one another; Anax seemed to be speeding up the process. Sarah-Jane and Turlough awoke in time to see K-9 enter, rolling past the guards and into the arena. Anax tried desperately to free himself from the machine but in vain. At the precise moment that the two Time Lords touched, K-9 shot the ties that were securing the old man to his machine. Golden energy blossomed and consumed Anax; his screams roused the two Doctors whose ties had been blasted by the explosion.

The machine was malfunctioning and shaking violently and the ground quaked again. The Doctors were moving quickly now, freeing their companions.

"K-9! Good dog! Very good dog!" said the 10th Doctor, patting his old friend on the metal head.

"Thank you, master." The little dog always wanted only to please his masters and mistresses.

After making sure that Martha and Sarah were safe and sound, the pin striped Doctor turned to everyone. "There is probably enough energy to keep the planet stable for long enough for us to get out. If we hurry up!"

The cricketing Doctor frowned at his older self, "The Agrotoran people do not deserve to die just because of Anax's deluded beliefs and actions. I'll stay and arrange rescue ships for the inhabitants. Though their planet may die, their culture can live on."

"We're staying?" exclaimed Tegan in disbelief. She then caught a look at The Doctor's stern expression. "We're staying." She agreed and Turlough nodded in slightly reluctant assent.

"Well, that's very big of you, _Doctor_." He grinned at his younger self. "I'll take Sarah-Jane and K-9 back with me."

Sarah ran and hugged the other Doctor. "Don't stay away too long." She smiled.

"I will if I can help it." He said gently and she chuckled at him. "And thank you K-9. You always were there for me, even if I couldn't see it."

"Thank you, master. You're welcome master." Said the ever humble K-9.

Tegan, Turlough, Sarah and Martha were saying their farewells while the 10th Doctor approached the other Time Lord. "It's been brilliant to see you again. You know, I alwa-"

"Always loved being me?" The 10th Doctor looked surprised, but the other Doctor merely grinned. "You'll see." He said. "I'd shake your hand, but under the circumstances…"

"Yeah, maybe not." Were The Doctor's last words to his younger self.

"Goodbye Doctor." Said Turlough, shaking his hand. "And thanks."

"Bye Doctor." Tegan smiled shyly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't ever be sorry Tegan." He smiled back. "Deep down, I really admire your loyalty."

Then he re-joined Sarah-Jane, Martha and K-9 in leaving the arena. Looking back, he saw himself examining the machine, which was still shaking and making alarming noises.

"It's a pity we didn't get a proper look around the city." Tegan bemoaned. "It looked beautiful!"

Turlough rolled his eyes.

"Yes, not now Tegan. Please? In case you haven't noticed I am rather busy." The Doctor didn't look at her and continued to tentatively poke the convulsing machine.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I like the new design, Doctor." Sarah commented on the TARDIS' new décor.<p>

"Everyone says that!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking off his coat and throwing it over one of the rails. He started the usual mad dash around the control panel which accompanied the operation of the time machine. "Y'know, I half wished The Master was going to pop up out of the shadows at one point. He was always good fun. Rubbish beard though." he added as an afterthought.

Martha, however wasn't really listening and was watching Sarah-Jane with interest. She approached her and asked slowly, over the noise of the TARDIS, as if she had been waiting a while to say it, "What was it like travelling with him, for you?"

"Oh it was the worst time of my life. But the very best too…" Martha looked confused at this, but Sarah looked at The Doctor, busy with his TARDIS and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know, it's taken me forever to update and I'm really sorry. But here we are! I hope you think it's worth waiting for. I know it's not perfect by any stretch of the imagination and I'd love to hear any criticism or praise you have for it, because Doctor Who fics are fun and I'd like to make mine better. You've been great readers - we happy few - and I just hope you've liked my little fic :)<em>


End file.
